Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {0} & {1} \\ {3} & {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-2} & {0} \\ {2} & {4} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}+{0} & {0}+{-2} & {1}+{0} \\ {3}+{2} & {4}+{4} & {2}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {-2} & {1} \\ {5} & {8} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$